gamingplatformsfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Best-Selling Games On PlayStation Vita
Note: The following list does not include digital sales. Thus, these games actually have sold better. Also, these are approximate figures. Global Leaders The following are the top ten best-selling games on the PlayStation Vita: 1. Uncharted: Golden Abyss (960,000 units) Global 2. Call Of Duty: Black Ops Declassified (720,000 units) Global 3. Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (670,000 units) Global 4. Persona 4: The Golden (430,000 units) Global 5. FIFA Soccer (420,000 units) Global 6. LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (410,000 units) Global 7. Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational (360,000 units) Global 8. Need For Speed: Most Wanted -- A Criterion Game (330,000 units) Global 9. Rayman: Origins (320,000 units) Global 10. Mortal Kombat (310,000 units) America and Europe only Combined, these games sold approximately 4,820,000 units across the globe. Also, total retail games PS Vita games sold worldwide is approximately 12,450,000 units. Japan Leaders The following are the best-selling retail PlayStation Vita games in Japan: 1. Persona 4: The Golden (270,000 units) 2. Next Hatsune Miku: Project Diva (230,000 units) 3. Soul Sacrifice (190,000 units) 4. Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational (180,000 units) 5. Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus (140,000 units) 6. Uncharted: Golden Abyss (130,000 units) 7. Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Battle Destiny (120,000 units) 8. Dynasty Warriors: Next (110,000 units) 9. Lord Of Apocalypse (100,000 units) 10. Tales Of Innocence R (100,000 units) Combined, these games sold approximately 1,570,000 units in Japan. Also, total retail PS Vita games sold across Japan are approximately 3,840,000 units. North American Leaders The following are the best-selling retail PlayStation Vita games in North America: 1. Call Of Duty: Black Ops Declassified (430,000 units) 2. Uncharted: Golden Abyss (380,000 units) 3. Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (360,000 units) 4. Mortal Kombat (240,000 units) 5. Madden NFL 13 (240,000 units) 6. LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (160,000 units) 7. MLB 12: The Show (140,000 units) 8. Unit 13 (140,000 units) 9. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (130,000 units) 10. Need For Speed: Most Wanted -- A Criterion Game (130,000 units) Combined, these games sold approximately 2,280,000 units in North America. Also, total retail PS Vita games sold across North America are approximately 4,570,000 units. European Leaders The following are the best-selling retail PlayStation Vita games in Europe: 1. Uncharted: Golden Abyss (360,000 units) 2. FIFA Soccer (230,000 units) 3. Rayman: Origins (200,000 units) 4. Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (190,000 units) 5. LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (180,000 units) 6. Call Of Duty: Black Ops Declassified (170,000 units) 7. FIFA Soccer 13 (170,000 units) 8. Need For Speed: Most Wanted -- A Criterion Game (150,000 units) 9. Virtua Tennis 4: World Tour (110,000 units) 10. Wipeout 2048 (100,000 units) Combind, thee games sold approximately 1,860,000 units in Europe. Also, total retail PS Vita games sold across Europe are approximately 3,110,000 units. US Pre-Orders Chart Rankings Here is the list of the toppers among PlayStation Vita games in the US Preorders Chart http://www.vgchartz.com/preorders/41371/USA/ : Soul Sacrifice (21,647 units) rank 31 {4 weeks from release} References http://www.vgchartz.com/platform/43/playstation-vita/